Rabbit Tales
by zairoon
Summary: Un petit conte qui nous amène à une vraie histoire mignonne... Ou que se passetil quand Sakuno veut emprunter un livre et que Ryoma joue le bibliothéquaire XD


**Auteur:** Cinpii la première, moi la traductrice encore ! XD

**Sujet:** Tennis no Oujisama !

**Genre:** Eto… Humour surtout, et petite histoire niaise XD

**Disclaimer** Aloreuh les personnages ici présents, ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, et la fic ici présente ne m'appartient pas aussi ; en effet, je ne fais une fois de plus que traduire étant donné que je n'ai pas envie de me lancer dans une fic qui n'en finirait plus, et surtout parce que je suis en panne d'inspiration en ce moment !

**Pairing:** Bon ben on s'en doute ! Ryo/Saku.

**Déclaration de Zai : **je pense avoir tout dit dans le disclaimer mdr… Euh, j'ai « omis » de demander l'autorisation à l'auteur pour la traduction mais bon étant donné que j'ai précisé qu'elle était pas de moi ça va je pense lol (Oui, la grosse flemmarde que je suis a pas envie d'attendre une réponse de la n'auteur de la fic donc voilà XD)…Sur ce, j'espère que ce petit One-shot vous plaira ! ENJOY !

* * *

Conte de lapin.

Si on devait penser à ça, on se dirait que le prince de Seigaku devrait être sur les terrains de tennis, s'entraînant avec le reste de l'équipe. C'était un vendredi après-midi après tout, et les cours étaient terminés depuis longtemps. Mais en fait, rien de tout ça n'était vrai.

Echizen Ryoma était en train de pousser un des chariots de la bibliothèque vers le fond de la salle, quand la porte s'ouvrit. Les rayons du soleil se reflétèrent brièvement sur le mur du fond, avant d'être cachés par l'ombre de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

_Tsk,_ L'irritation se dessina sur le visage de Ryoma alors qu'il criait par-dessus son épaule un « Nous sommes fermés ». S'il avait pensé que quelqu'un viendrait à la bibliothèque à l'heure de fermeture, il aurait fermé la porte à clé. Maintenant, il devait jouer au patron des lieux.

Il était le seul présent pour le faire de toute façon. Le bibliothécaire de l'école suivait la conférence de l'association des bibliothécaires de la région, et Ryoma était le seul présent pour aider à la bibliothèque. Les vendredis étaient toujours des longues journées qui passaient très lentement. Le nombre de personnes venant à la bibliothèque ne dépassait jamais les cinq.

Le bruit de chaussures tapant doucement le sol lui indiqua la présence d'une fille. Les oreilles de Ryoma se dressèrent quand il enregistra la démarche légèrement hésitante et le bruit familier des cheveux frappant sur les vêtements. Il stoppa tout mouvement. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule fille qui ressemblait à ça. Il se retourna alors.

« Ano, Ryoma-kun est là aujourd'hui. »

_Wobbly_ _Hips._

Elle avait la plus particulière habitude de dire tout haut ce qui était évident, pensa-t-il, une expression sérieuse tracée sur son visage. Que faisait-elle ici ? C'était un vendredi. Il était si proche de la liberté.

« Je peux t'aider ? » demanda-t-il, plus par habitude que par simple courtoisie.

La fille aux longues tresses le fixa, la tête sur le côté, une véritable confusion peinte sur tout son visage. Elle ignora sa question et lui en posa une à la place.

« Pourquoi Ryoma-kun est-il ici ? »

Les sourcils de Ryoma se levèrent de quelques millimètres à sa réponse. « Je _travaille_ ici. » Elle le savait. Tout le monde dans l'équipe le savait. Pourquoi était-elle si surprise ? C'était bien un fait connu que Ryoma manquait deux heures d'entraînement chaque semaine parce qu'il était de corvée à la bibliothèque.

« Je veux dire, je suis surprise de voir Ryoma-kun ici un vendredi » clarifia-t-elle.

« Hn. » C'était donc ça. « C'est un nouvel horaire. Ils ont changé l'emploi du temps la semaine dernière. » Maintenant, au lieu d'être en retard à l'entraînement de tennis, il devait le quitter plus tôt.

« A-ah. »

Elle scanna la pièce du regard, le silence pénétrant ses sens. Il n'y avait personne d'autre ici. Il était vraiment sur le point de fermer. Mais pourquoi si tôt ?

« T'es ici pour retourner un livre ? »

« Eh ? Non. En fait, je voulais reprendre quelque chose. » Face à son manque d'expression, Sakuno hésita.

Ryoma montra du doigt le panneau accroché sur le coin du mur. Les yeux noisettes suivirent sa main. Murmurant ses mots à elle-même, « _Tous livres doivent être pris ou rendus trente minutes avant l'heure de fermeture. »_

Elle le savait. C'est pour ça qu'elle était venue directement après son entraînement, avec une heure d'avance même. Devant son visage pâle, Ryoma lui suggéra de lire ce qu'il y avait sous le panneau. Le panneau qui montrait les heures de fermeture. Elle serait arrivée à temps pour les heures de fermeture normales, mais aujourd'hui c'était un vendredi. La bibliothèque de l'école fermait plus tôt les vendredi. Une heure plus tôt en fait.

Oups.

« Oh… Je suis venue trop tard. »

_Quand sera-t-elle à l'heure ?_

Un long silence s'installa alors. Sakuno regarda ses chaussures, se sentant vraiment stupide. C'était déjà assez idiot de ne pas pouvoir relouer un livre, mais c'était encore pire qu'elle fasse une telle bourde devant Ryoma-kun.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, ses doigts ajustant la lanière du sac sur ses épaules, les bras autour de sa raquette. « Et bien, je vais laisser Ryoma-kun tranquille alors. » L'ombre sur son visage le frappe de pleins fouets quand elle se retourna pour partir.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour voir qu'elle était déçue. Ryoma fronça encore plus les sourcils. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait retardé, il _devait _l'aider. Ryoma soupira. Il alla se placer derrière l'ordinateur.

« Donne le. »

La tête de la jeune fille se releva brutalement. Ses pieds s'arrêtèrent. Lentement, Sakuno se retourna.

« Eh ? Non, c'est bon. »

Ryoma lui tendit la main. « Donne le. »

« Je ne veux pas ennuyer Ryoma-kun encore plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. »

« Donne le. » Vraiment. Montrer un peu de courtoisie à une fille et qu'est-ce que vous recevez ? Il était celui qui lui proposait de l'aide. La moindre des choses serait qu'elle l'accepte !

Sakuno se rapprocha, dubitative. Elle ne voulait pas être plus proche qu'il ne fallait de Ryoma-kun, mais si elle partait maintenant, se serait mal poli. Une main hésitante plongea dans son sac et elle en sortir un livre mince et cartonné. Un joli lapin traversant la forêt ornait la couverture.

« C'est le livre, ça ? »

Un petit hochement de tête.

Il fronça les sourcils. De toutes les choses qu'il y avait à emprunter dans cette bibliothèque, il n'avait jamais pensé que Wobbly Hips choisirait celle-là. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lire le titre.

« _The_ _Velveteen Rabbit ? »_

Un autre signe de tête.

« N'est-ce pas… » il fit une pause, cherchant la bonne tournure de phrase. « N'est-ce pas quelque chose qu'on lit en maternelle ? »

Il n'avait jamais vu une fille rougir aussi rapidement.

« Tu n'es toujours pas en train de lire ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux. Si ça prenait à Wobbly Hips trois semaines pour lire un livre comme celui-là, et si elle ne l'avait toujours pas fini, alors elle avait vraiment besoin de cours d'anglais, bien plus que de tennis.

Regardant devant lui, le regard fixe, la jeune fille de douze ans ne s'était jamais sentie aussi embarrassée de sa vie. Il pensait qu'elle possédait le niveau normal d'une collégienne en anglais. Mais le rouge sur les joues de Sakuno refusait de partir, celle-ci déprimant en pensant que Ryoma-kun la considérait comme une idiote.

« N-non, » dit elle, secouant la tête. « Je l'ai fini. C'est juste que je voudrais l'emprunter encore une fois. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils, dubitatif. Pour un mensonge, c'en était un gros. Encore plus gros et stupide que ceux que son vieux père lui sortait parfois.

Sakuno pâlit. Ryoma-kun ne la croyait pas. Mais c'était vrai. Sakuno avait trouvé le livre par hasard. Elle essayait de trouver dans la section Art de la bibliothèque un livre qui l'aiderait pour les cours. Le livre lui était tombé dessus, et comme la gentille qu'elle était, elle voulait le remettre à sa place.

Sakuno l'avait donc rangé, mais le lapin sur la couverture avait attiré son attention. Sakuno adorait les animaux. Elle ouvrit donc le bouquin. Les images étaient sublimes et le texte était écrit en anglais en grosses lettres, et Sakuno réalisa qu'elle pouvait comprendre la plupart de l'histoire.

L'histoire du lapin et de l'amour de l'enfant pour le petit animal l'avait vraiment touchée, et elle l'avait emprunté pour le lire plus calmement chez elle. Au fil du temps, elle s'en était inspiré et avait rajouté ses propres scènes à l'histoire. Ils devaient faire un livre d'illustration pour leur cours d'arts plastiques, et _The_ _Velveteen Rabbit_ avait été sa muse. C'était parfait, vraiment.

Dans une foulée de mots emmêlés, Sakuno expliqua à Ryoma qu'elle était juste venue renouveler son emprunt pour pouvoir utiliser les illustrations du livre comme référence à son projet d'art plastique.

_Hn,_ ce n'était pas un mensonge. Le projet d'art plastique était quelque chose que sa classe avait à faire aussi. Ryoma avait prévu de dessiner lui-même. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire quelque chose d'élaborer pour ce cours là. Il devait écraser ses adversaires au tennis.

« Je l'ai, » dit-il.

« Eh ? »

« Kaa-san avait l'habitude me lire ça quand j'étais petit. » Ryoma ouvrit le livre, scannant les illustrations du regard. Ses doigts caressèrent lentement les pages. « C'est une jolie histoire. »

Sakuno sourit en voyant qu'il faisait par d'une information personnelle. Chose très rare en soi. Et la jeune fille fut très heureuse qu'ils aient tous deux la même opinion sur quelque chose. Elle se sentait un petit peu plus proche de Ryoma-kun.

« Tu le veux ? »

« Eh ? » elle sursauta, bien trop surprise. « C'est trop, Ryoma-kun. Je ne peux pas, » elle secoua la tête, ses tresses frappant ses épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je le lisais encore. De plus, le mien est d'une édition différente. Couverture marron. Les images sont différentes aussi. »

« Vraiment ? » fit Sakuno avant de se rattraper. « N-non, c'est bon. »

Le prodige de première année sourit en coin. Son intérêt ne lui avait pas échappé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la raquette qu'elle tenait dans les bras.

Sakuno continua à refuser. « Ryoma-kun est trop gentil. Je ne peux pas… »

« Je ne te le _donne_ pas. Tu dois le mériter. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent. « Eh ? »

« Tu devras me montrer si tu t'es améliorée en tennis. »

Sakuno le fixa un long moment. Peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait des choses, mais Ryoma semblait avoir sourit juste une fraction de seconde avait qu'il lui retourne la carte. Sakuno resta debout là, regardant les traits du jeune homme. Est-ce qu'il l'embêtait ?

Ce ne serait pas aussi mignon, si il ne le fait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Sakuno sourit, avant de cacher son air joyeux derrière une grande détermination. Elle releva sa main libre près de sa bouche et dit « Je me suis beaucoup améliorée ! »

Ryoma revint de derrière le comptoir, son sac de tennis sur l'épaule, clés en mains. Il n'arrêta pas sa marche, et au contraire, passa à côté d'elle. La regardant du coin de l'œil, il dit « On verra. »

Sakuno pinça ses lèvres à ces mots avant de se mettre à sa hauteur. Il était près de l'interrupteur, éteignant les lumières une par une. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser insulter son intelligence et son tennis ! Elle avait travaillé très dur et elle s'était vraiment améliorée. Même Obaa-chan le lui avait dit. Sakuno le mit au courant de tout ça.

« Mm-hmm. » Une main placée derrière le dos, il l'a poussa gentiment vers la sortie, s'arrêtant pour fermer la porte.

« H-hey ! »

Ryoma se redressa, ajustant son sac, et se retourna pour la regarder. Elle était debout là légèrement contrariée. Elle était vraiment mignonne avec les joues roses comme ça. Avec un sourire en coin, satisfait de lui-même, Ryoma tourna la tête avant de faire quelques pas. « Allez, on y va. »

La fille aux tresses soupira avant de le suivre. Elle lui montrerait. Sakuno commença à parler.

« Au moins reconnais mon dur entraînement. »

« Je le reconnaîtrai quand j'aurai vu les résultats. »

« C'est… »

« De plus, tes cheveux sont toujours trop longs. »

« Qu'est-ce que la longueur des cheveux a avoir avec… »

« Bras trop pliés. »

« Ils portent ma… »

« Posture trop rigide. »

« Mais je ne joue pas… »

« _Hips_ _are wobbling_ lorsqu'on parle. »

« Mou, Ryoma-kun ! »

Les deux rentrèrent chez eux ensemble. Et petit à petit, le lapin est sortit de sa cachette et s'est animé, tout ça grâce à l'aide du garçon.

**FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN XD**

* * *

**NdZai :** hem hem… c'est mignon XD… lol nan bah euuuuh j'avoue que le Wobbly Hips, je ne sais comment le traduire je vais tout de même pas dire : « hanches qui vacillent » LOL… Bon en tout cas, c'est tout mimi, moi j'adore la fin de l'histoire mdrrrrrrrr Sur ce, laissez des review ! Bisouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ! 


End file.
